Asha Rhak
Known Associates * Ketha Keteris: Master between ATC 2 and ATC 9. * Lord Shimmersilk: Childhood acquaintance and frequent rival. Affiliations Government * Sith Intelligence. (ATC 11- ) Attached to the Asset Aquisition branch of Sith Intelligence, formerly Project Broken Compass, following the reorganization of Imperial Intelligence. Reports directly to the Minister of Intelligence. * Ministry of Internal Affairs. (ATC 2-ATC 11) Light diplomatic and outreach work within Imperial space. * Bureau of Emergency Response Management. (ATC 6-ATC 8) Commander of The Ambrose (medical vessel). Skills Force Training * Force techniques: Connection to the Force is strong. Advanced Academy study in energy absorption and conversion. * Saber techniques: Preferred, Soresu with extensive pre-Academy training in Makashi. Personality Psychological * Outstanding physical or mental problems: Is of sound mind and body. Idiosyncrasies * Eschews the use of a lightsaber except for traditional purposes. Carries an Echani-fabricated (Cortosis-weave) vibroblade in most contexts, which she has attuned through Sith Alchemy to serve as a sort of capacitor for the static charge from her Force lightning. * Known to "dress down", favoring simple jumpsuits. Loyalty to the Sith Empire Loyal. Derived from a proud Pureblood lineage, Lord Rhak staunchly adheres to the tradition of Imperial exceptionalism. History Synopsis Pureblood daughter of Sith Lords TARION RHAK (AKA DARTH NOST) and VALERIA RHAK. ASHA RHAK was born too late to play a role in the Great Galactic War. She entered the Sith Academy on Korriban in BTC 3 at 13 and passed her trials in ATC 0, continuing on to pursue advanced study in defensive Force applications, as well as to serve a dual adminstrative and instructor role under the guidance of Overseer ALEANE KETERIS. In ATC 2, she became apprentice to KETHA KETERIS, serving the Empire in a largely diplomatic capacity by shoring up relationships with Imperial colony worlds. Later, she parlayed her experience into a position with the Bureau of Emergency Response Management (BERM) doing good works, so to speak, and generally leveraging the Bureau's broad leniency to follow her own agenda as Commander of The Ambrose. Her activities with the BERM are public record. In ATC 8, Darth Nost was killed in a duel with Sith Lord LORECK SUVAN (soon, DARTH SULT). This was the culmination of a long-standing rivalry, with the victor usurping much of the late Darth's power base (ironically, Suvan had much earlier served as Asha Rhak's lightsaber tutor pre-Academy). Asha Rhak abandoned the BERM and effectively retired from public society while she and her mother regrouped and consolidated their individual networks in order to reassert the family status. In ATC 10, after two years fending off minor Sith Lords who sought to scavenge from the corpse of Darth Nost's enviable power base, Asha Rhak became Lord Rhak at age 26, unchallenged by Darth Sult or his "hound", VAYNE VERSO. Poetically, Darth Sult perished this same year in a matter unrelated to Sith infighting. In ATC 11, when the Sith power structure elected to dismantle Imperial Intelligence operations, Asha Rhak took the reigns of PROJECT BROKEN COMPASS, a seemingly unremarkable special project concerned ostensibly with recruitment for Force sensitive individuals in independent space, and reorganized it into the Asset Acquisition branch of the newly-organized Sith Intelligence. Activities of this branch are largely classified. Technically, Asset Acquisition continues to pursue its agenda following the emergence of the Eternal Empire, but many of its own assets have gone to ground in order to avoid scrutiny admist the uncertainty arising from a new Empress and subservience to the Eternal Empire. Asha Rhak, herself, though still nominally branch head, took on a military support role during the initial incursions of the Eternal Empire, helping to triage Imperial frontline ground forces on sieged planets within the Sith Empire.